User talk:JoePlay
New layout and skin I apologise for deleting all of the new formatting, I didn't realising what it was for as I had not enabled the 'override my choice' option. I have reinstated it and personally I think the logo and background look good... ...but I'm not sure about the skin and I think the main page is spoilt by squeezing, and so I think it should only be temporary. But thank you very much for it, it was very thoughtful. Just a minor correction that needs making, on my screen (don't know the size, sorry), the background image for non-main-page-pages (if that makes any sense, I normally don't!) in edit view doesnt reach either side. In fact, it doesn't reach more than 0.5cm past the edit box. (I've included an image below)- Bondpedia 17:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Bondpedia1.JPG :While I'm here, can I report a problem. Unlogged in users view the edit interface as in the screenshot on the left below, rather than that on the right. It looks better on the left, is there any way of enabling this for others or is it just me that doesn't have it? (if so, how can I get it?) and is it part of the new skin, or has it always been like that? - Bondpedia 17:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Bondpedia2.JPG Bondpedia3.JPG MediaWiki:Description OK, thank you. By the way, the design you did went down very well Bondpedia (Talk) 17:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hello JoePlay When you created the new, current logo, I assume you used the proper battlefield logo for the word 'Battlefield' and then normal text, mocked up to look the same, for the word 'Wiki'. I was wondering how you made them look the same. What font/effects did you use? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK, cheers. It's just I did a bit of a crude attempt at an extension at File:Wiki-forum.PNG - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Footer Is there any way, on your custom skin, to add a message to the footer section (what links here, last edit, etc.) of every page? I'd quite like to add Template:EACopyright - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You. You've been very helpful over the last few weeks. - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Help I was following a set of instructions on the Help wiki, adding div.ajax-poll { width:auto !important; } to the MediaWiki:Common.css, and now the Main Page sidebar has broken. Sorry to be annoying but I tried to fix it, but to no avail. Can you try please? - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Its OK, I fixed it. It wasn't to do with the .css page, I'd forgotten the / in a closing div on Template:WeeklyPoll - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Administrative request Hey man, I'm an administrator on the Call of Duty wiki, and we've had a long-term problem with a user called Peter Griffen Boy; he was finally perma-banned yesterday after the culmination of a long series of offenses and warning blocks. Immediately following the block, we had a new user that popped up called BravoAlphaSix. The new user's already made a highly suspect comment on one of the admin's talk pages who was involved in the block, and given PGB's strong history of multiple sock-puppet accounts created during long-term blocks, I have a strong suspicion it's the same user. That said, I'm requesting a baseline IP comparison to determine if it IS a sockpuppet, so that I can take appropriate administrative action. I'm leaving this message here, as opposed to your main wiki page, as I'm getting a strange "permissions error" when I try to edit that one, and I didn't want to leave it on your CoD Wiki page, as PGB has already caused cosiderable drama. Thank you in advance for your time. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 04:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Favicon I'm sorry to bother you again, but could you grab the "B" from "Battlefield Wiki" and put it as the favicon please. Bovell's is a "C", which has no correlation with Battlefield. The current one was supposed to be temporary I think anyway. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 14:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What the "C"? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What I see is a "C". What are you seeing? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you use firefox? It looks like everyone who uses Internet Explorer sees the FavIcon as a C, because parts of it are cut off. You see it as a BF, so I'm guessing you do use firefox. Sactage Talk 21:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Firefox is my main browser. Chrome also displays the C. JoePlay (talk) 23:49, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw chrome shows the C too. Safari displays it fine though. I wonder why some browsers show the full icon and some don't. Sactage Talk 00:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No idea. Plus, it's not that they are or are not showing the "full" icon - they're showing the ''wrong icon. I've seen cases of the default 'w' displaying instead of the custom icon, but never seen a wiki display the wrong custom icon. To possibly help fix this problem, I just deleted the old version of the favicon. JoePlay (talk) 00:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It's still showing me the 'C'. I'm using Chrome, by the way. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Deleting hasn't worked. Could we just do a completely new version, and then upload that. How about doing something with this: File:B.JPG? Or this: File:Dog tag.jpg? - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. Feel free to completely delete Favicon.ico and either re-upload the BF icon or upload a different icon. If you want to use the B or dog tag image, shrink it to 16x16 and convert it to .ico using IcoFX, then upload it. JoePlay (talk) 20:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks for that info. I'll put up a poll on the forum to decide which... - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) More Logo Help I'm sorry to bother you again, but I need your help again. Could you get me "BFWC" in the wording that the current logo is? Luckily it isn't as complicated as the CDWC one, I think. How did you do the CDWC anyway? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about the time. That's perfect, thank you. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 17:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) New Look Background I've tried loads of times to get the background image you set a few months back to work on the new theme designer, but I just can't do it. Could you please, if you don't mind and when you've got time, come up with something for it. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) They look great, thanks - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) BFBC2 Vietnam background Hello Joeplay. I was wondering if you could help me with making a new background. Since Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is expected to come out soon, and it's pretty much what everyone will be anticipating, we would like to change our bakground in accordance with the BFBC2 Vietnam. Could you make one, basically like we have now, just made with the image for BFBC2V. You can find a good one here. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Great idea, and looks brilliant. No objections here - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 11:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Niiiiiiice!... Love the new background; ya did a great job! Thanks a lot! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:48, December 2, 2010 (UTC) BF3 background Hey JoePlay, I was wondering if you could make us a new background. Basically like what you've done previously, but with this image. Thanks a lot! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, looks great. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::ps. I trust SSD, you don't need to keep asking me about it... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Redesign We've just had a bit of a redesign for the main page, and I think it looks great. But one user has reported that there's a problem with it in the Opera browser. I've downloaded it and had a look, and I can see the problem. Thing is, I can't find what's causing it or how to fix it. Could you have a look? - 20:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers - 21:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) CSS Theme Design Hey there, I'd need some help with the Wikia.css as it's forbidden to edit as far as I know. I already posted the issue here: User_talk:Bondpedia#CSS_Theme_Design And a second point: Could you remove the bureaucrat stat from w:c:battlefieldheroes:User:GreenHero and w:c:battlefieldheroes:User:XTrylanx? I just have control over sysop and became lonely admin for now, they are inactive since more than 2 years. Cheers BFH-Wiki 16:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) "Added by..." Hi Joeplay. It's been a while since the new skin has been implemented, and with it the little tag at the bottom of Thumbnail images. I had a brief talk with the other bureaucrat here, and we'd like to know if there was a way to take it off, as it disrupts the organisation of some of the articles. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for acting quickly! Much appreciated! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, wait a second. Does it take a bit of time to go into effect or something? Because it's still appearing for me. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Try refreshing your caches; hit "ctrl + refresh". YuriKaslov 00:55, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Doesn't seem to be working, probably because I have a French keyboard. Would deleting my browser history help? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, seems to have worked. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Small For some reason, the markup doesn't seem to be working. It's there, yet it has no effect on the text. Would there be a way to fix it? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Locking blogs Hi Joeplay. I was just wondering, is there a way so that blog comments are locked automatically after, say, 30 days of no comments? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Possible request... Would it be possible to create a similar wordmark to the one here for the BF Fanfiction wiki? It'd be the same style of text, just with the words Fan Fiction added. Pretty please? - 16:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Hey, Joe! I made this image for the new wordmark (discussion can be seen at forum:New theme) and I was wondering if you have a font close to the one I used (which was called "big noodle titling" I think) but has a correct "A"? And do you think I did a good job on the wordmark? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, dude! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I know this is probably outside your area of expertise, but is it possible to merge the A with the big noodle titling font? The way I made the wordmark doesn't work with it because the letters are on two different layers, so I can't select the area around them... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, it doesn't look right, the A's cross-bar isn't aligned with the middle section of the other letters :/ Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I never noticed that. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeez, if it isn't one problem it's another! I can't seem to get the text to show up now without it being blurred for no reason -- this didn't happen when I did the first logo! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Never mind, got it! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Joe! There's a situation that desperately needs to be resolved -- the World War II wiki just totally went to shit. The perpetrator is JAF1999, who needs his bureaucrat and administrator abilities revoked immediately; I'd also suggest a wikia-wide ban for the trouble he's caused on numerous wikis (see this discussion and Fargo84's talk page on the WWII wiki as to why). JAF is abusive, abrasive, and all of the admins on that wiki but one wanted him to have his abilities revoked. Sascha Kreiger also needs to be unbanned; JAF's sockpuppet and this guy, who is probably also a sockpuppet, need their bureaucrat and administrator status revoked. This thing also needs to be deleted. I know you don't usually deal with non-gaming wikis, but this situation is desperate and I don't think Sannse has even responded to Sascha's plea; so long as JAF is an admin and a bureaucrat, control over that wiki is going to keep swapping back and forth. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Checkuser question Hey, Joe. This forum thread that Doc.Richtofen had going about came to the conclusion that we should have b'crats on this wiki (now me and Bond) have the ability to use the checkuser function after we decided to change the requirements for voting on wiki things like featured content and such. Would that be something you would be able to do for us? 05:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, my bad. I didn't realize there was a help function for that, or that it was only reserved for Wikia Staff or the VSTF. I'd actually only just learned of the feature through Doc.Richtofen, but thanks for the information. I may try contacting the Support team, but we only suggested the feature as something that could alleviate vandalism if it occurred in the future rather than having an excessive amount going on currently. 01:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Your Email Hello! Yes that is my current email. Your email may have been filtered as junk by my inbox as I nevervrecieved it. In any case, Ive sent you an email. When you have time, please resend the original email. Additionally, you can always find me on discord, thanks. -- 18:58, March 27, 2019 (UTC)